This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a high expansion well tool and associated methods.
A well plug may be used to isolate one section of a wellbore from another section, either permanently or temporarily. If temporary isolation is desired, the well plug may be retrievable from the wellbore. Typically, a well plug includes an annular seal for sealing off an annulus between the wellbore and a body of the plug, and an anchoring device (such as one or more slips) for securing the plug against displacement in the wellbore.
A well packer is typically similar to a well plug, in that a well packer can include an annular seal and an anchoring device. However, a well packer is typically provided with an interior longitudinal flow passage that permits flow through the packer and any tubular string connected to the packer. Note that the terms “plug” and “packer” are not mutually exclusive, since some plugs provide for selective flow therethrough, and some packers have provisions for selectively blocking flow therethrough.
It will, therefore, be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of designing, constructing and utilizing plugs and packers for subterranean wells.